<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kittenish Behavior by cmk418</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738410">Kittenish Behavior</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418'>cmk418</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Oz (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Play, F/M, Licking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Claire enjoy an evening at home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Howell/Sean Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Season of Kink</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kittenish Behavior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Probably the dirtiest thing I've ever written. Check the tags and proceed at your own risk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Took you a while to get here,” said Claire.</p>
<p>“I had too much energy so I went to the gym. Can I shower here?”</p>
<p>“Let me clean you up,” said Claire, delivering a teasing lick to the side of Sean’s face. </p>
<p>“I should nickname you ‘Kitten’ with as often as you like to do that,” he said.</p>
<p>“Meow,” replied Claire, diving in for another taste.</p>
<p>“Would you like that?” Sean smoothed her hair, petting it. She arched toward his hand, purring low into his ear.</p>
<p>“Claire?”</p>
<p>She pressed a finger to his lips, then replaced her finger with her tongue, sweeping across the seam of his mouth, but moving on to his neck before he could deepen the kiss.</p>
<p>“Maybe we could get you a collar. A little pink number that you could wear around the house. Of course, that would be the only thing you’d wear, my little kitten.”</p>
<p>Claire took that as a cue to remove her clothing, then resumed her position, sprawled across his lap. She yanked up his tee-shirt, licking along the line of his abs as he rubbed his hand over her naked back.</p>
<p>Sean could feel himself getting hard in his jeans as she tended to him. Claire worked her way back up over his chest, taking time to lick his nipples until they tightened into hard points. She gave each one a tiny nip and then went right back to bathing them with her tongue. Sean gave into the torture for as long as he could take it and then shifted against her.</p>
<p>“Time to get off the couch, sweet one,” he said.</p>
<p>She gave him an angry look, then hopped off the couch to sit on the floor by his feet. She watched intently as he unfastened his pants, sliding them and his boxers down to the floor, then kicking them off. Her tongue crept out of her mouth to give a delicate sweep of her own lips.</p>
<p>“Come on, baby.” She rubbed against his leg, arching her back as she moved in between his open legs. She leaned forward, licking along his thigh, tiny sweeps of the tongue as she drew closer to his dick. She breathed him in and then began her ministrations along the length of him. She licked from the head all the way down to his balls and back again, never stopping. The feeling of her tongue against his skin drove him out of his mind. She licked the bead of pre-cum from the head of his dick, grinning at him. He shifted again, allowing her further access. Her head dropped lower, her tongue teasing his asshole. </p>
<p>“God, Claire,” he moaned, spurts of come streaking his abs.</p>
<p>She pulled away from him, looking at the mess he’d made of himself. His chest rose and fell. She smiled and climbed up his body to lick along the streaks of come on his body. He tangled his fingers in her hair as he watched her enjoying the taste of him. She didn’t stop until he was completely clean.</p>
<p>She rose from the floor. He could see her juices glistening on her sex. She leaned down, kissed him, and requested sweetly, “Would you mind giving this pussy a little attention?”</p>
<p>Sated from his experience, Sean didn’t have a problem with that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>